halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Spartan 5 Program
History After General's spartan 4 program was deemed a failure by himself after the deaths of most of it's active members, General deciding that a different and more radical approach to differentiate his Spartans would be needed and prepared to start anew. General began by recruiting both Sargent and Ares as he started pretty indiscriminately and randomly kidnapping children of random ages and occasionally acquiring them with consent of the parents. During the initial wave of forced recruitment General met and befriended Nightwing ravenholm, a dragon he encountered and offered him a place in the program as both a special trainee and instructor. Also obtained during this time was Tanya rivers age 3, the spartan that would later be called Blade-Edge age 8, and the spartan that would be later known as Shark also age 3. After gathering roughly around a million candidates and plopping them in some unknown location General began separated them all into different groups and started working on figuring out a training regiment and other logistics that should have been figured out beforehand. General started by solidifying positions and gathering a few more trainers that could train the other groups when he was unable to do it himself. Ares was made head trainer below General himself and sargent was made head scientist while also acting as a den mother of sorts, making sure the children were alright and keeping their spirits up. Many different types of training was used to whip all the potential spartans into shape. There was standard education and military tactics with a focus on previous generations of spartans that took place every morning of the day for the majority of the programs run. More often than not sargent acted as teacher although occasionally one of the other trainers or General himself would teach a class. When it came to combat and physical training it was naturally very expansive with the standard running, sparring (many times a group against Nightwing),and obstacle courses there was also the unusual as General would continually throw in things like swordplay, archery, even engineering if it made sense to him that day to do so. Augmentation For General's ideal version of a superior supersoldier he decided to infuse both magic and technology to further reach that end. To do so General had obtained the help of omega forseer to help create the augmentations and help infuse a magical element within the armors that Sargent was designing. The Exact methods used are unknown but the results spoke for themselves. Unlike the Spartans before there was no one set of augmentations that each soldier was given instead they were each allowed to pick seven from the whole group created that would affect certain attributes, to create a more unique and varied force of soldiers. While this did in fact have the effect of potentially creating a more varied force with closer to superhuman abilities than even the spartan II's augmentations while avoiding most if not all of the downsides it was far from perfect. the augmentations for one did not enhance sight in any way nor did they offer that much increased resistance against drugs or poisons and the process is far more deadly and unlikely to succeed than even the projects before that gave general inspiration. Armor The armor of the spartan V's were designed and built mostly by sargent, with help from both general and the Omega Foreseer. To help deal with the lengthy involved process of putting on and removing the armor, it's default state is hidden within a watch presumably by using slipspace technology. In this state it can do one of five things: self destruct in a small nuclear explosion, put the wearers augmentations into overdrive giving them massive boosts to their physical abilities at the cost of severe damage to their bodies and death, communication with other armors whether they be in default or armored state, activating their armor in which the armor spontaneously appears around the wearer, and tell the time...obviously. Another big feature general wished implemented was variety, much like with the augmentations. All of the armors could be taken off the normal way and nearly every piece could be mixed and matched with different designs. While this was accomplished it's not nearly as simple as it sounds being a rather involved process were you to decide to change the helmet for example it would take a day at least to make the switch and be certain everything functions. The remaining two big features of the armor also fit into General's want of variety and unpredictability, modes and variants. Mode's as the name implies are different forms all the spartan V suits could take to aid in whatever situation they find themselves in. Variants on the other hand were armor specific abilities, specialized to play to the wearer's strengths, alleviate their weakness, or just because General though it would be cool. In terms of strength the suits are not too far off from that of the spartan II's only having slightly more shield strength than the Mjolnir mark VI and a slight increase in the users physical attributes within a certain threshold. The main downside of the SPV armor is it's battery. It can only be charged by specialized equipment that only General and Sargent possess and using any of the different modes and a few of the variant abilities can significantly drain it's power. While It can last for up to a year only utilizing it's standard mode accessing and making use of it's alternative modes will decrease the energy remaining much more quickly. Augmentation procedures With the exception of Nightwing who received specialized augmentations with the first Group, once children started turning fifteen was when they underwent the augmentation process. How the process was done is another of the unknowns revolving around the project but the outcome is well known. The results were catastrophic nearly everyone that underwent the procedure would slip into a coma and begin to quickly disintegrate leaving nothing behind. Even the successes (Excluding Nightwing having a unique set of augmentations entirely his own) did not escape completely unscathed. Shark, one of the survivors, lost his ability to speak during an improper placement, and both tanya rivers and J.J. had an extreme implacement. The latter disintegrating during a sparring session and the former wracked with constant pain and the knowledge that the very same may happen to her. After The Augmentations The team officially being finalized General had all the spartan 5's moved out of the training space and into a house to help further their bonds as a family all the while sending them on both test missions he himself orchestrated or against lingering covenant and other threats, all the while each person would get specialized training from associates General had contacted and whatever random training he thought would be needed. For Tanya rivers she was sent to learn magic from Omega Forseer and ninjutsu and hand to hand combat and stealth from the Omega Ninja, Nightwing was trained by General himself in how to cause chaos and destruction, Blade-Edge learned from both the Omega Swordsman and General for both human and sangheili sword styles, and lastly shark was tutored by all the criminals and scam artists General could find to learn the ways of the street and forgery. They continued for several months this way furthering their training as they also undertook missions using each members abilities to the fullest. A Team Divided Cracks continued to form and plague the team though as time moved onward. Tanya's behavior got increasingly more erratic and insubordinate, often going out of her way to sabotage missions if she felt the commander slighted her and the team and in one instance murdered an injured ODST who had been shot under the pretext that he'd only slow them down. Nearly causing a firefight between the ODST squad and the spartan 5's then and there.Once she became suicidal it almost became a full time job for the other members to keep an eye on her and keep her safe on and off missions and creating a rift between her and Blade-Edge who was getting fed up with her behavior. As bad as tanya's mental state had on the team she was far from the only problem and reason the team began to splinter. Being a dragon Nightwing had difficulties in dealing with most any other non- Team Member on or off mission, Often resorting to violence and intimidation way too easily and even when he wasn't few were willing to trust him or not react to him in terror and gunshots. Mostly this issue was rectified when he went out in human disguise or in his spartan armor but his over protectiveness of Tanya still often lead him down into acts of violence which General only continued to reward him for. Shark meanwhile refused to interact with anyone outside their small family and his teachers and his lack of ability to vocally communicate presented something of a problem, For the most part the team in battle would use nightwing as a de facto radio tower delivering telepathic messages to one another with his help but could only be used between them without outing nightwing as a dragon and potentially causing more problems. All of this was taking it's toll on Blade-edge, who began to argue more and more with Tanya and grow distrustful of Nightwing and General. causing infighting to break out more and more as time went on. The team would officially and permanently split on 11/16/2560 where after Tanya confessed her crimes committed under the Omega Ninja's orders Blade-edge Having heard and seen enough declared her a monster and telling her to leave, the next time he sees her he would take her in. Both her and nightwing would leave then and be classified as having gone rogue neither being seen again for fifteen years. People Associated With The Spartan 5 Program General Sargent Omega Forseer Ares (Human) Tanya Rivers Shark Blade-Edge Nightwing Ravenholm Armor Modes Scout The scout mode of the spartan V armor significantly decreases armor and weight to boost the wearers speed, maneuverability, and flexability as well as adding a cloaking device similar to the ones used by the Sangheili. the downside is a decrease of defensive capability, shielding is weakened to only sustain a few hits of concentrated fire and the armor itself is weaker and more likely to be damaged by powerful blows by blunt objects. Energy loss is minimum in this mode compared to others but the cloaking being active will double the loss of energy. Attack The main advantage of the Spartan V's attack mode is it's extra firepower. activation of this mode up's the shield's strength by twenty percent and adds more armor and weight to the armors foot, knee's, hands, and elbows to allow more damage with physical attacks. along with that a miniature scorpion turret forms on the right shoulder and on the left a class-2 medium plasma mortar. both of which can be fired for powerful ranged damage. Downsides of this mode are a loss to speed and maneuverability, as well as being a bit unwieldy with the added weight. the addition of the two new offensive weapon while greatly increasing the possible damage they can dish out will also significantly drain the suit's energy making the suits offensive mode the biggest drain of all the different modes Defense As it's name implies the defensive mode's primary purpose is to give the wearer increased survivability. Upon activation the suit's weight is increased enormously and shield strength is boosted by a thousand percent while seeing a fifty percent booth to it's regen rate making the spartan highly unlikely to take damage anytime soon. Unfortunately as a side effect moving in the suit at all while in defensive mode is nearly impossible rendering the person a sitting duck until they deactivate it. While the boosted shield and armor do help keep it's wearer alive in defensive mode it by no means makes them invincible as with enough time or firepower the increased shields and armor can be taken out eventually making it a risky move without backup around to get you out of a bad situation. Of the five modes this is the second biggest drain on the suits energy reserves and being a situational mode as it is requires proper management. Flight The purpose of flight mode is to allow the spartan to reach new heights in battle. Upon activation the armor gets reduced with no effect to the shield strength and a jetpack forms on the backside of the armor. The jetpack can be used in short bursts, to increase height continually, to just hover in place, or even to get a sudden and quick speed boost in one direction while running. The only real downsides to this mode are the reduced armor makes the armor more fragile than it normally would be should the wearer's shields fail and the energy drain while using the jetpack while not the worst isn't insubstantial and will take it's toll with constant use. Aqua The aqua mode is not unlike the flight mode basically being the exact same outside of using pressurized air to make traveling underwater a more simple feat. It also possesses a more powerful motion tracker and sonar device. Beyond that it is functionally the same as the flight mode, strengths and weaknesses alike. Armor variants Leader Variant The leader variant of the SPV Armor was equipped with numerous additional sensors beyond it's primary unique ability to help support the rest of the team. The variant had the most powerful comms of all the variants and is connected to all the other variants. Allowing for easy and accurate information on the other squadmates and there armors conditions as well as a means to track their location should the worst happen. The unique armament of the leader variant is what General had dubbed the spartan Ten X cannon. An extremely powerful anti-ship weapon capable of cutting through a covenant assault carrier. As you would imagine from something crazy like that it is not without consequence. The kickback of the laser as well as the heat is more than likely to injure the wearer and escaping undamaged is impossible. Besides the risks to the wearer the cannon is a massive drain on the suit's energy draining away a huge chunk and as a result of that and other safety precautions after firing the weapon the suit becomes completely disabled for roughly five minutes, leaving the wearer in an extremely dangerous position unable to defend themselves after firing a massive blast of light revealing their position. Finally the suit can only fire two shots before needing to be recharged while the suit will still have some remaining energy it will not be enough to fire the cannon or use any of the alternative modes for too long. Sword Variant The sword variant of the SPV armor can pull different blades from it's arms, thighs, and backs. the blades themselves can be used to reflect plasma based weapons and block ballistics as well as cutting through small rockets and containing the resulting explosion in a small shield of energy. the main downside is of course with the swords in hand attacking at range is either difficult or impossible and energy drain is increased with one or more active. Heavy Variant The unique ability of the heavy variant is both a reduced damage from explosive attacks and it's primary ability, the summoning of up to four chaingun or rocket turrets around an area that can be operated and controlled by the wearer simultaneously. The Downsides of this variant ability is that turret types may not be intermingled with one another for whatever reason and that the more that are on the field the worse the drain becomes. The turrets themselves are not indestructible and are only lightly shielded. They can be destroyed like any other requiring a replacement which is a time consuming process and not possible without Sargent's assistance. Dragon Variant The dragon variant's unique ability is currently unknown. Presumably it, like the others, holds a unique ability to better serve the team and likely to help make it stand out as a viable option for Nightwing. although as rare as it has been in action perhaps it failed in that regards and is why it is so underused. Trickster Variant The trickster variant makes use of holograms to confuse and distract opponents during combat as it's unique ability. Capable of creating two complex holograms controlled by an internal A.I. that would be capable mimicking the spartan's behavior and movement near perfectly to fool enemies and four simple holograms that could perform simple tasks like running and mimicking shooting and ducking to temporarily fool enemies. By all accounts the drain on the suit is rather significant moreso with the complex holograms, which due in part to it's complexity is also far more limited in the distance it can be from the wearer. Exact details on this functionality is unknown as it was only briefly used before it's wearer succumbed to death as a result of his augmentations and with no further subjects to utilize it it was put into storage where it presumably remains.